The Almighty?
by EDGE-HANGER
Summary: The Grox are royal jerks. Chapter two! Yay!
1. Chapter 1

The Almighty??

Chapter One

The Almighty, born Phil 233 in the year of the Great Transistion, was angry.

In fact, this was quite odd for someone like him, as he normally was the embassador of peace to what ever

empire he came to. Today, though, he was in a bad mood. It was a week since he last actaully landed on a planet

without a T0 rating, and all that noxious gas was starting to seep into the spaceship, or so he though.

_Maybe I'm just getting paranoid_, he thought.

The Almighty had good reason to be angry, though. Yesterday, he had stumbled across the empire known as the

Grox. And the Grox, to be quite blunt, were royal crapholes.

So, on his way to the center of the galaxy, he had gotten a beep so loud on that radar thing (he had so many

radar things that he had no idea what the proper name for it was) that a Chikengoob, a rare creature in the cargo

hold exploded.

_I'm going to have to bug Blippy to clean that up_, he thought as he flew to the nearest planet that had the signal

coming from it. Before he even had a chance to fly into the star systems orbit he found himself forced into

looking at a ugly cyborg chipmunk thing on his navigation screen.

"What are you doing??" he asked, startled by the odd figure on the screen.

"STOP. WE WILL DESTROY."

"WHAT?! NO, WAIT I COME IN PEACE!!"

The chipmunk ugly thing pointed his finger at the Almighty.

"WHO DO YOU CALL YOURSELF?"

The Almighty opened his mouth to speak but was interupted.

"SILENCE!"

The Almighty was epicly confused now.

"...but you asked me-"

"UNLESS YOU DO STUFF FOR US, DUE TO YOUR DISRESPECT, WE ARE AT WAR. "

"...what do you want-"

"SILENCE! WE ARE NOW AT WAR FOR YOU ARE AN INFERIOR SPECIES."

The Almighty had time to say "WHAT?" before the transmission ended and he found himself surronded by enemy warships.

"What is wrong with the galaxy?" the Almighty asked as he dodged 24 Anti-proton missels aimed at him.

The universe was a cold mistress.


	2. Chapter 2

"OH MY GOD!" the Almighty screamed, half from having the life scared out of him by all those bombs flying at his ship. Not one hit him, either. That was a good thing, because if one had, he would probably be floating in the other half of the galaxy right not, trying to get someone to lift him a ride to a planet he could at least breath on.

He had a nifty little button that let him jump to his home planet, and thank god he bugged mission control to install it. They called it his "sissy button," but he didn't care. He would rather be a sissy then be dead.

He wasn't looking forward to orbiting his home planet, though, and telling them that he had run away screaming from a thing that looked like a chipmunk wearing goggles. They wanted that to reap the rewards to the center of the universe, and so did he. Unless he ate a magical jelly bean or something that gave him a lift to the center, that wasn't going to happen.

So, he stalled in the area surronding his home planet, and made his neighbors, the Herny Empire, mad when he landed of their planet and "borrowed" some spice. He told them it was what neighbors did, and they gave him a glare like he was about to die. There were no hard feelings between them- the Hernys were just a little mad that his empire was big (one of the biggest) and they were in the shadows of it all. Hey, if they weren't lazy little horse things and actually traded some of their spice instead of shoving it up there noses, maybe they could be rich and powerful too.

The Allmighty knew that the people were going to be upset over the Chikengoob, so he called a little green guy who cleaned the bathrooms on his ship over.

"Mark, your perfect!"

"For what, your greatest?

"You would be a perfect little Chikengoob if we glued some feathers on you and shoved you in a cage!"

So he fell into his homeland's orbit and braced himself.

"YOUR BACK ALREADY? WHAT?"

"Its not my fault! I swear! I was attacked!"

"By who? No one attacks the Kelsi Empire!"

"Actaully…yeah they do. The Grox."

"YOU MET THE GROX AND LIVED?"

"WAIT. I'm the almighty, and your some underpaid tramission guy. You know about the Grox before me?"

"Everyone knows about the Grox! The evilest chipmunks in the galaxy. Remember the bedtime story, Obese White and her Seven Ugly Chipmunks?"

"Yeah! The one where the chipmunks rip open Obese White's heads and dump lava into it. I heard that when I was a wee grubling."

"Those were Grox! They've been around forever! I can't belive you saw one and survived!"

"It was tough."

"…did you at least get the Chikengood back alright?"

"Uh…of course." The almighty pressed a button and a cage with a green little guy in feathers appeared.

The almighty nudged the cage. "Squak like a chiken!" he murmered.

"Uh…squak! Squak! I am a Chiken!"

"…Almighty, that's just Mark with feathers. How did you get him to fit into that cage??"

"Uhhh…its not Mark! it's a Chikengoob, I swear!"

"No its not!! What happened to it???"

"It…died." said Almightyi in a low voice.

"WHAT??"

"The Grox killed it!!"

"We are so AT WAR WITH THOSE JERKS! MISSION CONTROL, OUT! Oh, wait. Hears a couple planet busters. Use them well."

"YOUR GIVING ME PLANET BUSTERS?? FOR FREE?" The Almighty looked like a little kid in candy store.

"Yeah. Don't be a jerk with them. Mission control, out."

One idiot against man eating chipmunks.

Sounds fun, amiright?


End file.
